


Stupid Feelings

by HyucksPup



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Friends With Benefits, ITS ANGST BUT STILL SOME AFTER SEX AT THE BEGINNING, M/M, One Sided Love, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyucksPup/pseuds/HyucksPup
Summary: MarkHyuck,having a friend with benefits going on, but one always falls in love, and that idiot was Hyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 45





	Stupid Feelings

‘’jesus, i needed that. Thank you Hyuck’’ Mark pulled his dick out of his full of cum hole and laid beside him

‘’You really should talk with your mom about it, if she keeps stressing you like this over a damn little thing. say it to her. Cuz you were like super mad when u came here. Literally nearly breaking my poor bed.’’ Hyuck laughs and fake cries, its true, Mark almost broke his bed. He threw him with such a power on it and fucked him into the mattress. Not that he doesn't like it, but he can't afford to buy another bed, again.

‘’Yeah i should. But she would be quite for 2 days and then it will start over again, i really should move out huh.’’ Mark sat up and grab his boxers with his jeans.

‘’Imma take a quick shower’’ he stood up and left the room, Hyuck heard how the water start falling. He picked up his underwear and put it on. He saw Marks hoodi laying on the floor, Hyuck was so tempted to smell on it. He loves the smell of the other boy, he just.. was in love. 

‘’don’t, you will regret it.’’ Hyuck said to himself and started to pick his other clothes up and fold them together, changing the sheets and opening his window. Mark came back wearing his jeans, drying his chest and abs, well damn knowing what this does to Hyuck.

‘’Oh, you are a fast one today.’’ He is right, Hyuck would alway still lay in bed when mark came back, enjoining the sex smell and the feeling of satisfaction (a hella good orgasm).

‘’Yeah, kinda felt way too sticky.’’ a pathetic giggle came out, Mark smiled and put his hoodie on, the hoodi Hyuck wanted to wear so bad.

‘’I need to catch my bus, its kinda late and it's the last one. Sooo, till tomorrow in school?’’ Mark scratched his neck, the situation after sex is always so weird. Hyuck nodded and gave Mark a quick smile as he left the room.

Hyuck waited till he heard his front door slammed shut. he stripped and went into the shower, the only place where he could let go of his feelings. As he felt the cum dripping out while he spread himself tears runned down his face, saying to himself how pathetic he is, sleeping with his best friend, and being in love with him. How stupid he is, still doing it, but breaking it off would be even weirder, and the fear of having to hear Mark having another one to fuck his stress out would break him. His tears kept falling, loud sobs echoed in the bathroom.

After minutes of pathetic crying while cleaning he stepped out, oversize shirt and a sleeping shirt. He hates it, seeing his bed, being disgusted at his feeling and remember the things he has done with Mark here. The lustful kisses they shared, how Mark moans his name, having him holding his hand while he cums and all the stuff that just cant be just ‘fucking’ anymore in his head. But he is wrong, it is in fact just fucking. Hyuck closed his window, and went to bed, alone. His phone started to ring on his night table ‘Marki ♥’ , god, just what he needed.

  
  


‘’Hello?’’

‘’Hyuck i missed my bus,ehmm… can i sleep over? please?’’

‘’ Uh.. yeah sure. Where are you?’’ 

‘’Open your door’’

His heart stopped beating, he was already here. His eyes and face burning red from crying and his hair a mess, from gripping it out of frustration. 

He walked down the stairs and opened the door. Mark gave him his lovely smile.

‘’Thank you Hyuck, i will pay lunch tomorrow’’

‘’No problem..’’ he smiled, glad that his light at the front door was not that bright, so Mark didn't see his face.

They walked upstairs, Mark stripped again, only in his boxers, wanting to sleep comfortable. Sharing one bed together wasn’t a problem, just like friends, back on back.   
Hyuck faced the stripping boy, and Mark shortly stops before he pulled his pants down. He noticed.

‘’Did you took a hot shower?’’ He asked while he sat down on the bed.

‘’..Why?’’ 

‘’Your face is so red.’’ 

‘’Oh, yeah that's from the shower!’’ Hyuck said that way too fast, Mark only ‘humm’s and laid down, back facing him. How bad he wants to cuddle him and sink in those muscles, kiss every spot he can reach and feel his warmth. But no, he turned around, clicked the light off and went to sleep.

  
His alarm rings, time for school. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He turned his head, seeing that the older boy is already far away, shoes and clothes, all away. What else did he expect? Stupid him. Another normal day in school, acting happy around his friends, cuz no one knows about him and Mark. Just another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @HYUCKSPUP


End file.
